What happened with Percy and Penny
by valves.stringsn88keys
Summary: Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater did not end up together, like his younger self had envisioned. Yet, her life left a lasting impression on his, such that her name is honored in that of his youngest daughter. Here is just a brief summary, a glimpse, of their story.
1. The end

Here is the first of 4 parts, in the post-Hogwarts story of a wizard and a witch.

* * *

Penelope Clearwater was Percy Weasley's first love, and you never forget your first love. Particularly in the case of Percy and Penny.

In the magical world, the idea of "school sweethearts" becoming lifelong partners is more common than in the muggle world, and idealistic fresh-out-of-Hogwarts Percy thought this would be it for him. He and Penny were good together, both ambitious in their desire to learn and fully dedicated to their every effort. After they graduated, Percy secured a job at the Ministry of Magic, while Penny had an internship at a Potions institute in Wales. Percy, who was in his heart very devoted to Penelope despite the strains placed on their long-distance relationship due to the increasing demands of both her education and his job throughout the Triwizard tournament, was blindsided when Penny broke up with him the April following their graduation. Although she loved him, and she didn't doubt that he loved her, she accused him of "loving his job more than her", giving less effort than her despite the fact that she was the one with strict academic time constraints, and repeatedly "showing her where his true priorities were".

As it tends to be when feelings remain after a breakup, Percy and Penny's split was messier than either would have liked. Percy tried to win her back in earnest, but between her accusations and the doubt of his family following the "return of Voldemort", his pride was wounded and his attempts became both selfish and futile. More often than not, particularly after Penny's internship ended in May, their efforts at reconnecting - having dinner or a drink together, an afternoon helping Percy decorate his new flat, a shopping trip to help Penny find a birthday gift for her mum - turned into reckless hookups that left a nasty feeling in Percy's gut. Then, about a month after Percy moved out of the Burrow into a London flat, Penny unexpectedly paid him a visit, with an unexpected announcement - she was pregnant.

For a moment - seemingly eternal - they both regarded each other in silence. Normally both Percy and Penelope were very talkative people, eager to share things, but at that moment they were quiet. Then Percy broke into a smile, prompting relief, overwhelming relief from Penelope. "Penny, this is amazing news!" he exclaimed, as his tearful ex-girlfriend embraced him.

They both cried that day. Penny said that she wasn't sure how to feel, how she wanted to approach impending motherhood, but she though Percy deserved to know and maybe they could work it out together. "I think I'm almost a month along, Perce, at least three weeks. This is going to be okay, isn't it?"

Percy was astounded by the news, and the fact that she put so much trust in him despite their failed relationship. Though Percy had parted ways with the rest of the Weasleys, he still craved a strong family - part of the reason he left was because he felt betrayed by his own parents, after all - and he saw the pregnancy as a second chance for him. Ever practical, but with the biggest grin on his face, Percy contemplated. "It will be tough, and maybe right now we don't know how we'll manage it, but this is bigger than us, isn't it?" he reminded Penny. "Work is important to us both, yes, but I promise I will show you that I am going to be there for this baby. Work aside, whatever our relationship may be aside, you and me and this baby are going to be family."

For three blissful weeks in September, things worked out. Penny and Percy owled or floo-called frequently, the later always checking on the former and even sending her Jelly Slugs, her favourite sweet. Penny, who lived with her parents, had originally been planning on working in an apothecary nearby but no longer could due to the danger of mixing volatile potions ingredients and pregnancy; she was fortunately able to find a job opening in a neighboring shop and was getting ready to start work. Percy, as junior assistant to the Minister of Magic, was tasked with organizing several reports for Fudge, including ones sent to him from Umbridge at Hogwarts, and he worked as diligently as ever to be able to provide for his new family. The former couple even had lunch together a couple of times, and Percy was planning on going with Penny to her first healer visit for the baby. However, a day came when Percy called Penelope, and got no answer.

At first he didn't think much of it, just sent her an owl that night and went to bed. The next day, when he didn't receive a message back, he told himself that she was just busy. The next day, he wrote to her again, hoping the sinking feeling in his stomach was wrong. The day after that, he was contemplating visiting her in person, when Penny once again appeared at his front door.

Blank-faced, she stepped in to his flat, eyes downcast. Percy, relieved to see her but anxious at the expression on her face, plastered on a grin and greeted her - asked her how she was doing, offered to make her tea, began asking her how the baby was treating her...

"Perce," Penelope interrupted, "baby is gone." She finally made eye contact with him, her eyes hollow and sad, continuing, "it was a couple days ago. When you had called I was busy, but later that night I noticed bleeding. I went to bed hoping for the best, but it only got worse and by the next day she was gone." Penny paused, taking a shaky breath.

"I had a feeling it was a she, but now...it isn't. I couldn't talk about it, didn't know how. I only told my mother today, then I came here. I still don't think I can talk about it, I don't want to, but you needed to know. I'm sorry, Percy."

Percy, who had frozen mid-sentence when Penny began talking, stood speechless for a few seconds more before stuttering, "Penny...Penny I'm so sorry. Don't apologize to me, this is awful for the both of us..." he felt his eyes moisten and reached to hug her, wanting nothing more to hold her as tightly as the crushing pressure he felt on his heart at that moment, to hold her for both her and him. But she withdrew and looked away again. "What can I do, Penny? What can I do to help you, help us, get through this?" he pleaded.

She didn't raise her glance to meet his again, just replied, "nothing, Percy. Absolutely nothing can be done. I need to go." Penny turned towards the door, and called out as she turned the knob, "leave me be for awhile, please Percy. This was my failure to her, and to you, and to myself, and I need to sort it out on my own. Goodbye, Perce."

Percy didn't want to leave it like that, he did still care deeply about her and felt so much love for the family they might have been, but Penelope apparated away before he could stop her. So he gave her space.

After four days, he picked up a quill and parchment and wrote a letter - told her he was thinking about her, hoping she was well at least physically after the miscarriage, hoping that emotional comfort was something they would both find, assuring her she was not a failure at anything and maybe it just was not the right time for parenthood, reminding her he cared for her. Trying to convince himself of the same things. He only received a brief reply in return - "I'm physically fine, Percy. Don't worry about that. I'm just trying to readjust, give me time." Percy didn't try and contact Penny again until a week after her visit to him, but when he owled her again he got a similar response. A week later he dropped by her home, hopeful when he saw the warmth of light from her bedroom window, but her mother turned him away at the door. "Penny isn't seeing anyone," Mrs. Clearwater had said stiffly, with the slightest hint of a frown. Percy could only make his way back to his flat.

When he arrived back at his flat, Percy finally broke down. He had been avoiding it since Penny informed him of the miscarriage, denying himself the grief and needing himself to be strong for Penny, to go through his regular routine, to accept the loss and move on - but this was his breaking point. He felt the desperation and anger rise within him, and for the first time made no attempt to stop it. If his Penny did not need him, if he was once again without loved ones, what could he do? Until that point Percy had been so absorbed in trying to maintain normalcy that he hadn't had time to really miss his "family" at all, and for the first time in the months since he'd left home, Percy just wanted his mother.


	2. The aftermath

After that day, Percy made no more attempts to really contact Penelope, cementing in his mind the assumption that she either did not want to or did not need to talk to him. Percy felt more alone than he ever had in his life. So he did the only thing he knew how to, and threw himself into his work. He let the mundane tasks become his lifeline, more so than he'd be proud to admit after the fact, but the routine became the driving factor in his life for awhile.

Percy missed Penny though, more than he thought he would. And not just for their would-have-been family; now that he was several months removed from their break-up he missed the little things about their relationship. At the same time, he had to face the fact that his normally serious but inquisitive and thoughtful ex-girlfriend did not want him to be part of her life. They had at one point been friends, lovers, partners, and hoping to share a future; a part of him missed this prospect dearly. He wanted to know about her work with potions, tell her about things at the Ministry, share his fears after hearing his father was attacked during the winter despite his anger with his parents, celebrate the start of a new year. For a long time, a part of Percy was angry that Penelope had no regard for that, didn't believe that he wanted to get back to that. He did send her a card at Christmastime, and didn't even get a response. It took awhile, but Percy finally learned to ignore his past with Penny and began attempting to refocus his life alone.

Fast forward several months, to the summer of 1996. Voldemort was now acting in public, and yet despite the terror no one - not even Percy - could miss the appearance of a new shop in Diagon Alley. Percy was both absolutely flabbergasted and totally unsurprised at Fred and George's audacious business; it certainly maid his avoidance of his family much more difficult. He began apparating directly to and from the entrance of the Ministry when going to work, rather than walking down Diagon Alley has he had been before. Percy could admit to himself that he had been wrong about Voldemort's return the year before, but was still hurt that his parents and siblings had dismissed him so easily and was not going anywhere near them if he could manage it. On September 1st he spared a thought to his youngest brother and sister, whom he was truly comforted to know would be safe at Hogwarts, and then headed to work as usual. That afternoon, he decided to have lunch on the Muggle side of town - something he was choosing to do with increasing frequency as the Ministry and wizarding London grew more chaotic - but after placing an order at his favorite Indian cafe, he turned to wait and was faced with none other than Penelope Clearwater herself.

Well, not faced with, per se - she was sitting alone at a table across the room, having a curry. Percy, shamefully, almost turned and walked right out, his just-ordered lunch be damned. But as luck would have it Penny looked up a split-second before he looked away. Another split-second - as recognition, then doubt, then resolution flashed across her face - and Penny waved hesitantly, so Percy slowly made his way over to her table.

After they exchanged possibly the most awkward greetings Percy thought possible, he hesitated again - what in Merlin does one say to their ex-girlfriend who suddenly says hello after months of assertively ignoring them? But then, surprisingly, Penny invited him to join her while he waited for or had his own lunch. Quite frankly, Percy did not know what to say to that, and in his indecisive silence she continued, "Percy...maybe I shouldn't have asked that just now, but I would like to talk to you. I know it's been a while, and that is my fault...but at least give me a chance to properly apologize."

Well, there never was such as thing as uncomfortable for Penny, Percy thought. So he sat, with his bowl of curry now in front of him, and let her speak.

Penelope told him how she had tried to cope after she miscarried, similarly to the way he had, by focusing on work. She had been able to get the apothecary job back, and for awhile got along alright, until the two-month anniversary of the miscarriage when she made a distracted and dangerous mistake and was suspended. "My boss told me I had to take "personal leave" after that. She said she wanted to keep me as an employee, that I had potential, but she could also tell my work was getting increasingly imprecise. And I knew it too, because I could feel myself getting mentally clouded by emotions, and further frustrated at myself because of that. My mum had already been threatening to make me go see a friend of hers who is a Muggle mental healer, when she realized I did not want to talk to her and was not talking to you."

Here, Percy could not help but frown slightly, before wiping his expression clean again. Penny could have come to him, talked to him, she just chose not to. Perhaps, though, an arbitrary voice was what she had needed, Percy internally reminded himself.

She went on, "I thought mum was completely nutters - why would I want to talk to a stranger if I couldn't even bring myself to talk to you? - but after the work accident I knew I had to do something. It's interesting, the way muggles do mental healing, nothing like anything I have heard of in the magical world. My mum's friend, her job is called "psychologist" and she just made me talk, and talked back so that I wanted to keep talking. I didn't think it was even possible, but it did help me."

As Penelope continued to speak, Percy listened and nodded along. He smiled at the right times, he made gestures in agreement and understanding when appropriate, but as he regarded her from across the table he realized he did not really have much to say. He genuinely was happy that she had made peace with herself, that she had forgiven herself for the miscarriage that only had she blamed herself for in the first place. However, he still did not know what to say; Percy had never been angry with her for the miscarriage, and over time he had even forgiven both her and him for their initial breakup. But he could not deny the little flame of resentment that still lingered from her total rejection of his existence after the loss of the baby, and rather than allow this to bubble to the surface he let Penny control the conversation. Percy was glad that they had been given this chance for a cordial resolution, but at the same time his heart knew in that moment he and Penny would never again be more than just that - the cordiality of former classmates. He had loved her, yes, and he would always hold memories of their relationship, romantic or otherwise, very dearly, but when they parted ways that afternoon, Percy honestly did not expect to hear much of Penelope Clearwater again.


	3. The attack

Percy was wrong. Two incidences - two visits - would, unfortunately, bring Penelope back into his mind in the next few years.

Magical Britain fell deeper in to turmoil as Voldemort increased his influence. As summer turned to autumn, attacks on both muggles and magical folk increased, as did the frenzied response from the Ministry of Magic. Percy, like most ministry employees, could feel the strain building palpably but could only hope to lie low. He maintained the the same solitary routine he always had - go to work, be cautious of his surroundings, stay out of the line of fire, avoid any possible run-ins with the family - and told himself that the Ministry had things under control and that he himself would be watchful to make sure the Ministry stayed in control. On a Tuesday in late October 1996, Percy was on his way into work and picked up a copy the _Daily Prophet_ as he always did, feeling the now-usual frown set into his face as he looked over the front-page headlines of yet another "mysterious" attack - when a name in the bottom left corner caught his eye and sent his heart into his throat. Clearwater.

Penny and her parents, both of whom Percy knew to be Muggle-born, were the latest of families to be attacked by Voldemort. Percy stood with his eyes glued to the _Prophet_ and feet glued to the ground in front of the newspaper stand as he read about the first muggleborn attack and killing whose victims he knew. He almost sighed in relief when he saw there was only one casualty from the onslaught, before registering that it had Mrs. Clearwater that had been found dead, as well as a severely-injured Penelope, by Mr. Clearwater when he arrived home Monday evening. Mrs. Clearwater, who had sadly turned him away from their home back when Penny had been refusing to speak to anyone, who had been the one to finally encourage Penny to retake control of her life. Mr. Clearwater, the steady-spoken schoolteacher who called him "lad" and gave Percy much less hassle than Percy had expected as the boyfriend of an only child and daughter. And Penny, his old sweetheart, whom the paper could only reveal was in St. Mungo's, stable after a night in critical condition. Percy, snapped back into reality as another _Prophet-_ grabber jostled his stationary form, groaned and knew that, over his ex or not, he needed and wanted to stop by St. Mungo's after work to see for himself that Penny was alright, to make sense of what had happened, and to offer condolences. He only hoped this time, as a friend, Penny would see him.

That evening after Percy had finished his work, he flooed to St. Mungo's before he went back to his flat for dinner. As he passed by the gift shop he almost bought a get-well bouquet of flowers for Penelope, before remembering the simple muggle daisies that were her favorite and conjuring a few. When he walked into her room she was laying facing the opposite wall, but she turned her head and exclaimed, "Percy! What are you doing here?" when she saw him.

Percy blinked, and tried to hide his shock at how pale she was, how fragile her voice sounded. "I came to see you," he answered, mentally chastising himself for stating the obvious, before continuing, "it shook me to the core to hear about your family, Penny. I do care about you, and I had to see for myself that you were alright." He stammered, uncharacteristically, for a bit before shrugging, "I wish I knew what to say in this situation, but it's so utterly bewildering...I'm just glad you are safe now."

"My mum's not," was the reply. There was that bluntness, that Percy wasn't used to hearing from Penelope, that she seemed to be defaulting upon when something bad happened. He wanted to ask what exactly _had_ happened, what the attackers had done, but felt that curiosity was wildly inappropriate and did not know what else to say.

As if Penelope read his mind, she proceeded, "I'm sure you want to know what happened - you're like me, always thinking. I wish I could stop thinking, Perce, because I was there and I hardly know what happened. Mum and I were home, just finishing clearing up after lunch, and all of a sudden it was colder and louder in my head that I thought could be possible. Like my mind had been invaded by noise and a block of ice. I could see the same in mum's eyes, for a split second, and then they were there. Those horrible masks and all, cackling so loudly I though that part was inside my head, too. One of them shot a spell and this hideous smog came out of the end of his wand and I dove, trying to avoid the gas - it was this awful green-purple and smelled like death, Percy - but through it I saw the flash of green light. I couldn't see mum so I hoped it missed, but I just kept dodging and rolling and moving because I knew there would be curses flying at me as well. I don't know how long it went on. It felt like forever, but I guess the Death Eaters must have gotten impatient, because all of a sudden it was quiet outside. Not the noise in my head, or the ice - that was still there - but the noise of the attackers and the smell of the poison smog were gone. I stayed down - I had improvised an engorgement charm on a cupboard and curled up inside - until dad found us. I hardly remember that part, only hearing a voice that instinct told me was his, and then I woke up here. They say it was only a couple of hours before we were found, and it may have been only minutes that we were truly under Death Eater siege, but every single second I could feel the pounding in my head and the bits of that smog that had seeped into me, like it was eating up every bit of energy I put into staying alive and staying quiet. I don't know why I'm still here, Percy..."

Percy sat, his eyes sad and lips pursed. Although he supposed he was glad to see that mentally Penelope was at least still her analytical, informative self, he could see this becoming a pathway for negativity to invade her mind more than she had ever allowed it to. He wanted to reassure her, to restore a spark of the confidence he had known from her back in their school days.

"You're here because you have more life to live, Penny," he told her, "You have always been so focused and driven, for as long as I have known you. Fate has truly thrown you through the loop this year, but you fought to stay alive through this attack and you will keep fighting to get better."

Penny's eyes narrowed, Percy couldn't tell whether from tiredness or in disbelief of his words. "I won't be able to do hardly anything. The healers have said that after my treatments I'll have "functional lifestyle capabilities", but they doubt a complete recovery. I'll be able to take care of myself, supposedly, but they don't know whether I will have another five or fifteen or fifty years. What kind of life is that? The poison the Death Eaters used was something the healers are not familiar with, but they say it's altered my organ function so I'll always be physically weaker than I was. They say I should not be working with dangerous substances, which pretty much eliminates my career in preparing potions ingredients. All that to waste. They say my body likely will not support bearing a child...I will never have another chance at that, Percy. They say it may have even damaged my magical core. And I will still be a target, so long as this war is happening. I have lost my vocation, my family, my life as a knew it, yet I am still _alive_ and the more I think about it the less I _want_ to be!"

Unsure of what to say to this, Percy attempted to reach for her hand. He wanted to reach her, to help her, not as a romantic partner but just as a human being. He felt a sense of déjà vu when she withdrew; she curled up further into the hospital bed before their hands touched. Eventually he said his goodbyes and departed, knowing that he still was not wanted in Penelope Clearwater's life. Even as such, he hoped that his old friend would eventually use the mind he had always admired in her to forge herself a new pathway in life.


	4. The present, and future

A Tuesday in December, 2003.

At noon on the dot, Percy stood up from his desk and opened his office door, revealing his wife, whom he had just heard knock. As was their tradition since the birth of their first daughter Molly nearly two years ago, Audrey came and had lunch with him in his office every Tuesday, and he with her on Thursdays - it was their way of having time specifically set apart for each other, aside from their family, friends, and work. Occasionally, these lunches would be interrupted by a visit or a last-minute memo from someone else, but otherwise they enjoyed their lunch routine in peace. This was especially important to them, as they were 3 months away from welcoming a second little daughter into their family.

Hardly a few minutes had passed since Percy and Audrey sat down with their packed lunches at the small table in the corner of Percy's office, when another knock on Percy's door came. "Goodness," Audrey joked in fake-astonishment, "I can't even keep other people off of my husband for long enough to have lunch!" Percy gave her an exasperated laugh, still smiling her direction as he turned the doorknob, hoping that whatever matter was required of him could wait another half-hour. When he pivoted and saw who was at his door, he froze - his posture so quickly tensed and his face blank that, even as he recovered his composure, Audrey found herself automatically rising to back-up her normally discreet and calm husband against whatever had unsettled him.

"Mr. Clearwater? What can I do for you? Is everything alright?"

Audrey sat back down. She could tell right away that the man at the door was, one, someone Percy knew but likely had not seen in awhile - her husband networked quite a bit and quite well, and hardly anybody threw him off-guard - and two, the man was currently much more disheveled and wayward-looking in expression and posture than his manner of dress would indicate. Clearly this man felt that, whatever had disrupted his normal life, speaking with Percy would help, so she remained silent as Percy offered the man his seat across her.

"Oh no, I can't take your seat," Mr. Clearwater said as he stood facing Percy, looking a bit astonished as well, "I only wanted to tell you..." he trailed off as the emotions in his face shifted, before explaining, "I needed to speak to you in person. The other day I enquired after you and your secretary tried to have me make an appointment, but I didn't want to take away from your work time. She told me finally that you normally lunch in your office on Tuesdays. So I came now, I'm sorry. I only thought I should tell you..."

Here, Mr. Clearwater paused again. He took a deep breath, exhaled - "Penny has passed, Percy."

Percy exhaled as well, the breath he didn't know he had been holding, and closed his eyes. He had known, instinctively, as soon as he saw Mr. Clearwater, and the, "I'm sorry to hear that," words came in his voice before Percy had even thought them. He felt Audrey squeeze his hand, and he looked back at his guest. Mr. Clearwater continued, "I don't know if you wanted to know. Or if she wanted you to know, but I thought you should. You came to visit her, after all, even when she was shutting people out. I wanted to thank you, if she never did. And to let you know that it happened."

The deluge of memories came roaring back at Percy; for a moment, all he could see was both times that Penelope Clearwater had shut him out, and all he could feel was the sinking stone of emotions he had felt back then. Another squeeze of his hand brought him back to the present, and he noticed his wife looking up at him - he realized that Audrey would have known Penny as well, and saw in her eyes permission granted to grieve with Penny's father.

"Thank you for letting me know, sir," Percy sighed, "your daughter was going through a lot, the last time I saw her, and I cannot imagine what the past several years were like for her and for you. I hope she passed peacefully, after everything."

"I was with her, in the end. It was peaceful, but it was a long time coming," Mr. Clearwater said wistfully. "The healers were right, her physical and magical strength weren't the same after the attack. She was in denial for awhile, I think, still pushing away people who wanted to offer support. I think she wanted to get away from me, even, but didn't want to leave me entirely alone either. We lived in the muggle world almost completely, until after the War ended. Penny worked as a librarian, then, and when we came back to the magical world she kept on with it. She figured she might as well put that mind of hers to good use helping others."

Percy offered a smile, "I'm so glad to hear that she was able to find and enjoy work these years. I only saw her a couple times, after the baby, but she seemed at such a loss of what to do with herself after the attack. Understandably so. It sounds like she was ill for awhile before she passed away though, I'm sorry."

"Yes," Mr. Clearwater nodded, "she loved the libraries. I could tell she missed her potions, though. She didn't get truly sick until about a year ago. She started having trouble breathing; it came in fits at first, then it was all the time. She knew, she told me, that it was that poison gas coming back to get her," - his voice became thin and strained as he recounted Penny's sickness - "but she kept working and fighting it as long as she could. It went from her lungs to her muscles to her kidneys, and at that point the healers said, once her kidneys stopped working entirely she would be essentially poisoning herself. They gave her blood-cleansing potions and pain potions. About a month ago she stopped being able to eat, really, and 10 days ago she passed away."

He wiped moisture from his eyes, and Percy looked away, only to see Audrey doing the same. His passionate, imaginative wife had always been sensitive to emotions of others, and for the umpteenth time since they met Percy was glad for her understanding heart.

Audrey rose and looked Mr. Clearwater in the eye; she didn't know anything of Penelope Clearwater since school other than what she had learned today, but she did recall the older girl from Hogwarts. "I'm sorry for your loss as well, sir. I'm Audrey Weasley, I was in Ravenclaw a few years behind Penelope. I remember her as prefect and Head Girl, she always seemed so wise and was always willing to help use younger students. I didn't know her well, but I can tell that it means a lot to Percy here that you came to tell him what happened". Audrey reached her hand over to the man's shoulder, hoping to provide some comfort or reassurance.

"Thank you, dear. And to you as well, Percy," Mr. Clearwater replied, smiling for the first time. "I...I wasn't sure what the right thing to do was...her passing seemed belated, in a twisted sort of way, yet so sudden to me at the same time. I haven't got very many people to tell about it, because so few people knew the long story of how she died. But I remembered you, Percy, and I wanted to come see you in person. I _am_ glad to see you are doing well, lad. It's more reassuring to me than you could know."

Percy looked at Audrey, and they smiled at each other. "I am well," Percy affirmed, "and still learning to take things day by day. Everything with Penny, along with the War, really taught me that. We all have an impact to make on the world, I've learned. I am sorry for your loss, Mr. Clearwater. Please do let me know if there is anything I can do for you, at all."

The man nodded, then turned to leave. He turned back, and briefly gave Percy a clap on the back. "You're a good man, lad. And congratulations," he said, smiling towards Audrey's expanded abdomen, "I'll leave you two to your lunch now. Goodbye, Percy". Then he made his way out.

Percy and Audrey sat back down at the little table. "I really did like Penelope," Audrey mused, "she was one of the nicest older students in our house, certainly". Percy hummed in agreement, looking down at his sandwich. He took a bite, then glanced at his wife as she continued, "I remember you and she had dated, though I hadn't thought much of it until just now. You don't talk about it, dear, but clearly it's important - I already know it'll be on your mind the rest of the day. Tell me what you are thinking?"

With a pensive look, Percy agreed. "The story is a slightly long one, but I can take an extended lunch break today, if you can. I will try and explain, a little."

He did, proceeding to tell his wife about his short-lived post-Hogwarts romance with Penelope, about the baby that wasn't, and the attack. The way he told it, was almost like hearing about a former life, rather than a tale less than ten years old. Audrey listened attentively, trying to see the narrative both from Percy's current, retrospective lens as well as how it must have felt at the time in either of their shoes. Her heart sunk to hear about the rough hand Penelope had been dealt after leaving school. She was surprised that the story of the miscarriage had not come out before, particularly when she was pregnant with Molly, though she now understood why Percy was so privately overjoyed but publicly reserved with the news of her pregnancies. Audrey now also understood yet another part of why her husband was so dedicated to family, and why he had worked so fervently, even from his bureaucratic post in the Ministry, to ensure that justice was served to families after the end of the War.

As she returned to her own office after they finished lunch, she continued to ponder what she had just learned of her husband. The past was the past, Audrey knew, but she also felt her husband's rehashed grief for the family he could have had, and for the first person he loved and lost. An idea came to her about their own family, their vivacious little Molly at home, and Lucy who currently enjoying tilting around her insides. Maybe, she could talk to Percy about it, maybe for the life that never came to be, their new little one could be Lucy Penelope.


End file.
